urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rachel Vincent
Rachel Vincent — Author Website Rachel Vincent - Young Adult and Urban Fantasy About the Author A resident of San Antonio, Rachel Vincent has a BA in English and an overactive imagination, and consistently finds the latter to be more practical. She shares her workspace with two black cats (Kaci and Nyx) and her # 1 fan. Rachel is older than she looks-seriously-and younger than she feels, but remains convinced that for every day she spends writing, one more day will be added to her lifespan. ~ Goodreads | Rachel Vincent Series To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Genre Key: UF=Urban Fantasy, RUF=Romantic Urban Fantasy, Noir-UF=Noir Urban Fantasy, YA-UF=Young Adult Urban Fantasy, UF-SF=Urban Fantasy/Sci-Fi, UF-Hor=Urban Fantasy-Horror, PA-UF=Post-Apocalyptic-UF, Dys-UF=Dystopian Urban Fantasy, SP=Steam Punk, PNR=Paranormal Romance Other Writings Anthologies: * Mammoth Book of Vampire Romance (2008) — "The Midday Mangler Meets his Match" (no series) (younger sister) * Enthralled: Paranormal Diversions (2011) — "Niederwald" Soul Screamers series (Sabine, Emma, Syrie) * Chicks Kick Butt (2011) — "Hunt" — Shifters series #6.5 (Abby) Freebies: * Awards Publishing Information Author Page: Trivia External References Bibliography / Books: * Rachel Vincent - Young Adult and Urban Fantasy ~ Author * Goodreads | Rachel Vincent (Author of My Soul to Take) ~ Goodreads * Rachel Vincent ~ FF * Rachel Vincent - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb (author) * Rachel Vincent Author Page ~ Shelfari * Rachel Vincent author of Soul Screamers, Unbound, Untitled, Shifters, Wildcats series ~ Fictfact * Rachel Vincent ~ LibraryThing Series Pages: *Shifters ~ Author *Shifters series by Rachel Vincent ~ Goodreads *Wildcats series by Rachel Vincent (spin-off) ~ Goodreads *Shifters / Werecats - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Shifters Series ~ Shelfari *~ *Unbound ~ Author *Unbound series by Rachel Vincent ~ Goodreads *Unbound (Rachel Vincent) - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Unbound (Vincent) Series ~ Shelfari *~ *Soul Screamers ~ Author *Soul Screamers series by Rachel Vincent ~ Goodreads *Soul Screamers - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Soul Screamers Series ~ Shelfari *~ *Rachel Vincent - Short Fiction ~ Author Interviews: *▶ Rachel Vincent Interview - YouTube *IF I DIE Blog Tour: Interview with Author Rachel Vincent | Paranormal Romance Blog *Rachel Vincent Interview *Stephen chats with Rachel Vincent | Fantasy Literature: Fantasy and Science Fiction Book and Audiobook Reviews *Interview and Giveaway with Rachel Vincent! - Under the Covers Book Blog *NYT Best Selling Author: Rachel Vincent ~ Jean BookNerd *The Last Word: Interview With Rachel Vincent *Interview with Rachel Vincent (If I Die Blog Tour) *Before I Wake by Rachel Vincent – Review, Interview and Giveaway Endlessly Bookish *Harlequin TEEN – Interview with Rachel Vincent – Soul Screamers | Victoria Rowell Fan Page *Kalayna Price: Interview with Rachel Vincent *Amaterasu Reads: Interview: Rachel Vincent + Giveaway! *Book Monster Reviews: Q&A Interview and Giveaway with Rachel Vincent *Once Upon a Bookcase: Before I Wake by Rachel Vincent Blog Tour: Character Interview with Kaylee Cavanaugh! *Cosy Up Book Reviews: Author Interview: Rachel Vincent *Oasis for YA: Author Interview and Giveaway: Rachel Vincent *Rachel Vincent Interview and My Soul To Keep Giveaway! | A Bookworms Haven *YOUNG READERS: YRAH Bday: Interview with Rachel Vincent+ GIVEAWAY *Fluttering Butterflies: REVIEW: My Soul To Take by Rachel Vincent + Author Interview! *Nice Girls Don't Read Naughty Books: INTERVIEW: Rachel Vincent's ALPHA Blog Tour & Contest *Jeri Smith-Ready: Interview with Rachel Vincent, author of STRAY and ROGUE *Book Passion for Life: Blog Tour for Before I Wake (Soul Screamers #6) by Rachel Vincent: Review + Character Interview with Nash Hudson *A Simple Love of Reading: Interview & Giveaway with Rachel Vincent *Release Party, Chat and Kindle 2 Contest with Author Rachel Vincent | Bitten by Books *Bookish: Soul Screamers Volume One by Rachel Vincent (Review) *Alpha Blog Tour: Special interview with author Rachel Vincent | The Chronicles of a Henchwoman Author: *Goodreads | Rachel Vincent (Author of My Soul to Take) Community, Blogs, etc: *(3) Rachel Vincent *Rachel Vincent (@rachelkvincent) | Twitter *Rachel Vincent (RachelKVincent) Gallery of Book Covers Blood Bound (Unbound -1) by Rachel Vincent (.jpg|1. Blood Bound (2011—Unbound series) by Rachel Vincent|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/10583175-blood-bound Shadow Bound (Unbound #2) by Rachel Vincent.jpg|2. Shadow Bound (2012—Unbound series) by Rachel Vincent|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/11000229-shadow-bound Oath Bound (Unbound #3) by Rachel Vincent.jpg|3. Oath Bound (2013—Unbound series) by Rachel Vincent|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/13451906-oath-bound Stray (Shifters -1) by Rachel Vincent .jpg|1. Stray (2007—Shifters series) by Rachel Vincent|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/793399.Stray Rogue (Shifters #2) by Rachel Vincent.jpg|2. Rogue (2008—Shifters series) by Rachel Vincent|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/2314315.Rogue Pride (Shifters #3) by Rachel Vincent.jpg|3. Pride (2009—Shifters series) by Rachel Vincent|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/4583888-pride Prey (Shifters #4) by Rachel Vincent.jpg|4. Prey (2009—Shifters series) by Rachel Vincent|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6134783-prey Shift (Shifters #5) by Rachel Vincent.jpg|5. Shift (2010—Shifters series) by Rachel Vincent|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6938348-shift Alpha (Shifters|6. Alpha (2010—Shifters serie) by Rachel Vincent|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6449378-alpha Chicks Kick Butt (2011) .jpg|6.5. Chicks Kick Butt (2011—Shifters series #6.5) by Rachel Caine "Hunt" by Rachel Vincent|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/9642271-chicks-kick-butt Hunt (Wildcats 0.5) by Rachel Vincent.jpg|6.5. Hunt (2014—Shifters series #6.5 & Wildcats series #0.5) ebook short, 49 pages, by Rachel Vincent|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/23340233-hunt My Soul to Lose (Soul Screamers 0.5) by Rachel Vincent.jpg|0.5. My Soul to Lose (2009, ebook—Soul Screamers series) by Rachel Vincent|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6583427-my-soul-to-lose V1-My Soul to Take (Soul Screamers -1) by Rachel Vincent .jpg|1. My Soul to Take (2009—Soul Screamers series) by Rachel Vincent|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6315602-my-soul-to-take V2-My Soul to Take (Soul Screamers -1) by Rachel Vincent .jpg|1. My Soul to Take (2011 by Mira Ink, UK—Soul Screamers series) by Rachel Vincent|link=http://www.isfdb.org/cgi-bin/title.cgi?1733702 My Soul to Save (Soul Screamers #2) by Rachel Vincent.jpg|2. My Soul to Save (2009—Soul Screamers series) by Rachel Vincent|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/6763961-my-soul-to-save My Soul to Keep (Soul Screamers #3) by Rachel Vincent.jpg|3. My Soul to Keep (2010—Soul Screamers series) by Rachel Vincent|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/7476122-my-soul-to-keep Reaper (Soul Screamers #3.5) by Rachel Vincent.jpg|3.5. Reaper (2010—Soul Screamers series) by Rachel Vincent|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/9680403-reaper My Soul to Steal (Soul Screamers #4) by Rachel Vincent.jpg|4. My Soul to Steal (2011—Soul Screamers series) by Rachel Vincent|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/8487363-my-soul-to-steal A Day in the Afterlife of Tod (Soul Screamers #4.1) by Rachel Vincent.jpg|4.1. A Day in the Afterlife of Tod (2012 by MIRA Ink—Soul Screamers series) by Rachel Vincent|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/15729751-a-day-in-the-afterlife-of-tod If I Die (Soul Screamers #5) by Rachel Vincent.jpg|5. If I Die (2011—Soul Screamers series) by Rachel Vincent|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/8803932-if-i-die Never to Sleep (Soul Screamers #5.5) by Rachel Vincent.jpg|5.5. Never to Sleep (2012 by Harlequin Teen—Soul Screamers series) by Rachel Vincent|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/12866441-never-to-sleep Before I Wake (Soul Screamers #6) by Rachel Vincent.jpg|6. Before I Wake (2012—Soul Screamers series) by Rachel Vincent|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/11418574-before-i-wake With All My Soul (Soul Screamers #7) by Rachel Vincent.jpg|7. With All My Soul (2013—Soul Screamers series) by Rachel Vincent|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/13508069-with-all-my-soul Enthralled- Paranormal Diversions.jpg|'Enthralled: Paranormal Diversions' (2011, HarperCollins—Soul Screamers series) "Niederwald" by Rachel Vincent; edited by Melissa Marr|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/10459088-enthralled Category:Authors